


Dawn Rising

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, Finn Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond, God Help Them Both, Gray Jedi, Jedi, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Original Character(s), Platonic Finn/Rey, Platonic Relationships, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rey Needs A Hug, Slow Burn, Strong Female Characters, Team Bonding, Unhealthy Relationships, Unofficial Sequel, they're so adorable I can't, this version of reylo is too complicated to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Resistance has been reduced to a few dozen members, but the search for allies in the Outer Rim continues. Rey is determined to gather a new generation of Force users, to aid in the fight against the Knights of Ren. The Force, however, has other ideas for her, and she is quickly burdened with a new, more dangerous task, one that draws her and Kylo Ren together in a way that neither of them wanted. Poe struggles to regain the respect of his fellow officers, and Finn finds himself stepping up to lead the charge against tyranny.All of this culminates into a rebirth of the Force that shakes the galaxy to its very core.





	1. Chapter 1

Rey was awoken from an uneasy slumber by the sound of hushed voices. She raised her head, wincing a little---the floor of the Millenium Falcon was not an ideal place to sleep---and looked around. The only thing visible through the window was a winding vortex of blue streaks of light. About half of the Resistance members were resting on the cold, hard floor, while the others simply looked numbed. Rey felt an aura of sadness throughout the entire starship. Grief for their fallen comrades. Blinking, she spotted Finn and Poe talking quietly. Beside them, a now-conscious Rose was curled under her blankets like a small child, shivering.

Rey started to pull herself to her feet. She felt tired. So incredibly tired. Physically, of course, but her mentality felt completely drained as well. Even worse, her stomach seemed to be churning restlessly, to the point where she felt like gagging on her own saliva. She rubbed her aching back, leaning against the wall of the Falcon. She’d abandoned her previous gray outfit, and was now in a simple white uniform, her brown hair hanging loose around her shoulders. Moving quietly so she wouldn’t disturb any of the sleeping passengers, Rey made her way over to Finn and Poe, who both smiled warmly upon seeing her.

“How’s Rose?” Rey whispered. Finn opened his mouth to respond, but he was immediately cut off.

“Completely miserable, but alive.” Rose propped herself onto her elbows with a twinge of pain. Despite her obvious discomfort, she cracked a small smile. “You’re Rey.” She said the name matter-of-factly. There was no awe in her voice, none of the enthusiasm that Finn had described. Rey didn’t blame her at all. So much had happened since then, mere days before. Nothing would come as a surprise to this woman anymore.

“Yeah…” Rey trailed off, suddenly unsure of what to say. Luckily, Poe rushed to fill in the silence. He looked to each of them with a sudden intensity in his eyes. “I was just about to tell Finn and Rose that General Organa has made contact with a potential ally in the Outer Rim.” 

“A potential ally?” Finn repeated, his brow furrowing. “Potential, as in not already an ally?”

Poe nodded, his face etched with uncertainty. “She didn’t tell me anything more than that. Just thought I’d share some good news.”

This was met with silence. Rey knew that she should be rejoicing at this information. Allies and good news were precisely what the Resistance needed right now. But everything was so uncertain. At this point, a mere prospect meant little.

The same thoughts seemed to go through Finn’s mind. His eyes darkened and he shifted uncomfortably. He looked like he wanted to say something, but whatever it was, he withheld it. Even Rose didn’t react, staring blankly at the ceiling above. 

Rey leaned against Finn, feeling as if her entire body was laced with lead. He too leaned against her, and they just stood like that, supporting one another against the wall. “You should get some rest,” Rey said softly, after several calming minutes. She pried herself away from him. Finn looked like he wanted to object, but Rey cut him off. “Look at you. You haven’t slept in at least two days. You’ll be no help to the Resistance at all like this.”

Finn hesitated, then dipped his head in acquiescence. “Wake me up if anything happens,” he muttered, laying down on the floor by Rose’s cot. He was out almost immediately. 

Rose’s gaze lingered on his face for a long moment, then she blushed and turned away, embarrassed. Poe seemed to notice, and the corners of his mouth twitched in the beginnings of a disapproving frown. Rey briefly wondered what was going on with the three of them, but pushed the thought aside. It wasn’t her business. 

Suddenly, the air seemed to shift, becoming colder, darker. Rey’s polite smile faltered and she whipped around, goosebumps rising on her arms. No one else seemed to notice the change, continuing their various tasks, completely ignorant. Her heart pounded. She knew what this was, and she knew that there was no stopping it.

“What is it, Rey?” Poe asked with bewilderment. Rose half-raised her head with a mildly interested gaze.

Rey ignored the both of them, shouldering her way to a vacant hallway. A few officers noticed her disturbed expression, and reacted in quiet, barely-discernible murmurs.

The energy was stronger here, the air alive with stirrings and whispers. And standing right in front of her was Kylo Ren.

It took a massive effort to prevent herself from attacking Kylo right then and there, even without the lightsaber. She resorted to gritting her teeth and balling her fists. He was not Ben, not anymore. She was sure she’d seen his former identity resurface, when they’d touched hands that night. Alas, she had been sorely mistaken. Ben Solo was gone for good. At least, that was what she kept telling herself.

Kylo’s expression was surprisingly neutral, completely lacking the berserker rage she’d been anticipating. In fact, Rey realized that she was now the most emotional out of the two. She wasn’t sure what to make of this. The wound on his face---the one she’d given him in the forest---was almost completely faded now. He could’ve passed for normal, if not for the maniac look in his eyes.

“Rey.” He breathed out the word. “You’ve changed.”

Rey opened her mouth, ready to fire back with an angry retort, then snapped her jaw shut, hazel eyes glittering. “In what way?” she demanded, deciding to play along.

“Your presence. I can feel it. It’s different.” He stepped forward, his dark cape trailing behind him.

Rey crossed her arms, feeling damn near ready to throttle this man. “Oh? Am I suddenly weak enough to be seduced by the dark? Is that why you’ve come?”

The corners of his mouth twitched in an odd smirk. “Quite the contrary. Your resolve is absolute. As is mine. But I suppose it has always been that way. We were just too stupid to realize.” His faintly amused expression was quickly replaced by a mask of stone. “No, there’s something else. Your power, your connection to the Force … it’s strengthened substantially since we last met.” Genuine confusion flitted over his face, but it vanished in an instant. “How is that possible?”

Rey’s eyes narrowed, and she pondered what he could possibly mean. She didn’t feel any more powerful than the other day. In fact, she hadn’t the faintest idea what he was referring to. But she could play along. She raised her chin. “You thought you’d snuffed out the Jedi Order after Skywalker’s death. You were mistaken. I am the last Jedi now. And we will rise again.” As she spoke, Rey tried to hide her fear, finishing her boast with a steady tone. 

If Kylo responded, she didn’t hear him. The murmurings and pulsing in the back of her head abruptly cut out, and she clutched her head in her hands, her mind aching. Footsteps echoed in the hallway, and barely a second more passed by before Leia was standing beside her, hand gently caressing her shoulder.

Rey glanced up at the general. “Did you see that?” 

Leia’s silence said everything. After a long moment, she spoke. “I felt it,” she whispered, her voice surprisingly raw. “Him. You.” 

“I can’t control it,” Rey began. “Snoke---he linked our minds. I can’t sever the bond---”

“I’m not accusing you of anything, dear,” Leia said gently. Her face darkened. “I wanted to thank you. For trying to save my son. Even if you didn’t succeed in the end.”

“Oh…” Rey stammered. “It was the least I could do.”

“The most you could do,” Leia corrected her. “But let me ask you this: why did you try to redeem him?”

Rey pondered this. Why? She didn’t exactly know. Part of her did it just because she (thought) she could. Part of her had been angry at Luke for his brutal cynicism and wanted to right his wrongs. And maybe, just maybe, there was a part of her that had grown rather fond of him. In what way, she couldn’t tell. But fond nonetheless.

But all she did was mumble, “I don’t know.”

To her surprise, Leia seemed satisfied with this answer. She nodded, her warm brown eyes swimming with thoughts. She looked like she wanted to ask something, but clearly decided against it, instead patting Rey gently on the back and walking purposefully away. As she left, she added softly over her shoulder, “If you want to talk about your situation, just let me know. I want to help you”

Rey frowned. “My situation?”

Leia’s eyes rounded with realization, and she froze. “You don’t know…” she breathed. “Of course you don’t.”

“Know what?” Rey demanded, agitated by the sudden secrecy.

Leia reached out, clasping one of Rey’s hands within her own. Rey was startled by how cold her fingers felt. “There’s been a shifting of the Force within you. Ben felt it, as I feel it now.” Her eyes flitted up to meet Rey’s unsteady gaze. “I may not be a Jedi, but even the most inexperienced Force-user could detect such a drastic change.”

Rey shook her head, trembling. “I don’t understand,” she whispered, suddenly frightened. “Is there … you know…?”

“Darkness?” Leia smiled sadly. “In you? The very thought!” She shook her head. “You have more power now than before. There must be a reason why.”

Bewildered, Rey stammered, “Well, I haven’t any idea what you’re talking about, but I’ll, uh, make sure to keep that in mind. Thanks, General.” She stood up, suddenly desperate to escape. “May I be excused?”

Leia nodded, suddenly distracted. Rey dipped her head politely and made her way back to Rose’s bedside. The young mechanic was resting now, her fingers clutching a pendant around her neck. Rey watched her for a moment, then looked at an equally-exhausted Finn. Poe was gone, but that was the last thing on Rey’s mind at the moment. She sat down next to Finn, legs crossed, and pondered what Kylo and Leia had said. What were they suggesting? Rey wracked her brain for answers, but found nothing at all.


	2. Chapter 2

He had everything. 

He was the Supreme Leader, the most powerful man in the First Order.

He had millions of troops dedicated to serving him—and only him.

And yet, Kylo Ren had never felt so alone in his entire life.

When he closed his eyes, he saw things. Distorted and grey, but all too recognizable. He saw his father’s saddened face as he breathed his last, and felt the tender touch of his fingers on his face. He saw his mother’s eyes, brimmed with tears and silent pleading. He felt her heart crack as his wingmate fired the shot that obliterated her ship, and very nearly her life, on his orders. Kylo wondered whether Leia was aware that he’d pulled his finger from the trigger. Despite everything, he wanted her to at least know the truth.

Most of all, he saw a tear-streaked face. Disappointment, acceptance, serenity, devastation, fury enough to rival that of Lord Vader himself. Her terrifyingly guttural battle cries echoed in his mind, as did her gentle tones from the elevator. Try as he might, Kylo could not leave the thought of her behind. Rey. The scavenger. The Jedi.

It didn’t matter anymore. They were enemies now. Rey had rejected his offer of partnership, and so she had to pay for her quixotism and naivete. It was only right. It was what she deserved. 

Still, Kylo couldn’t help but replay the moment in his head, over and over again. If only she’d saw sense and said yes. Then they would have each other. 

Kylo’s mouth practically frothed with anger, his resentment quickly becoming overpowering. He was standing by himself in the red throne room, watching silently as stormtroopers repaired the damage that he and Rey had unleashed. Despite everything, he missed her. She could’ve been a dangerous ally, yes, but also a friend. Maybe even someone he could trust. 

Determinedly, he pushed the bittersweet thoughts out of his mind. There was no point in wondering what might have been. He had no doubt that Rey would try to rebuild the Jedi Order, or at least a branch of it. Kylo knew he couldn’t let that happen. He’d already contacted his fellow Knights of Ren, all of whom had been busy conquering various systems in Snoke’s name. They would be here within days.

In the meantime, Kylo had already decided which of them would be his heir: Ashaiya Ren, the most maniacal, and by extension the most powerful of them all. He trusted his Knights; they’d been allies and friends for nearly a decade, and they were more loyal to him than to Snoke. But he would not tell them the truth about the Supreme Leader’s death. Not for a while, at least.

Kylo wrung his hands together and began to pace, vacating the throne. Unconsciously, he reached up to touch the scar that ran across his face, one of the many impressions that the scavenger had left in her wake. But now there was something else, something more dangerous about her. Neither of them seemed able to sever the bond that Snoke had created, and so Kylo supposed it was something they’d both have to live with. 

Their most recent conversation, however, had been different. Her presence felt … odd. More potent, yes, but also rougher around the edges. Unclear. And darker. No, not darker. Just more conflicted and mixed. Something inside of her was different now. Renewed. And Kylo wanted to know what it was.  
He sighed to himself. As utterly broken as it was, the Supremacy was still his ship. He’d have to make do during repairs with something less flashy and grandiose, but he’d still get to sit on that throne, and would still be able to rule the galaxy with an iron fist. That was all that mattered in the end. 

Kylo glared at the stormtroopers as he swept out of the room, storming into the elevator and slamming his fist on the button. As he rode down, he recalled how he and Rey had spoken in this very place. She was captured and handcuffed, yet remained optimistic and determined. He admired that. They’d stood here, talking softly. He’d felt her trembling breaths tickle his face. 

Now, things couldn’t be more different. Although no one said it outright, Kylo was sure that few members of the First Order respected him after his humiliating failure to crush the Resistance, not to mention his being fooled by Skywalker’s trick. Kylo supposed he’d have to scare them into submission, or risk suffering the same fate as his master.

He exited the elevator as it came to a stop. A pair of officers jumped to attention as he approached, but he ignored them. He could’ve sworn one of them sighed with relief as he strode away.

“Supreme Leader.” That was General Hux’s voice. The ginger-haired, sour-tempered man approached Kylo with an almost condescending smirk. “Two of your Knights have arrived.”

Kylo’s brows arched in surprise. He hadn’t been expecting them to arrive for several days. “Which ones?” he inquired.

“The twins. Ashaiya and Xyrias Ren. Fresh from conquering the Lothal system.” Hux coughed, glaring at Kylo, but he said nothing else. So Kylo just acknowledged this information with a dip of the head and headed towards his chambers.

 

On the other side of the galaxy, Finn felt something push his shoulder. His eyes flickered open, and he looked up to see Rey slumped against the metal wall next to him, fast asleep. Her hand was rested on her stomach, and her normally serious expression was relaxed. He half-grinned at the sight of her, looking so peaceful.

“ _Ahem_.” Finn glanced upwards to find Rose staring down at him expectantly from her bedside; she’d been the one to wake him up. “I’m really, really sorry for ordering you around like this,” she began. “But I need an bacta shot and I can’t really walk, so can you fetch it for me?”

Finn nodded. “Uh, yeah, I’ll do that. Where do I find it?” 

Rose pointed in the direction of a beautiful red-and-purple Twi’lek. “Her name’s Koyi’rha. She’s the only surviving medic. She’ll have them.” She turned and gave Finn a sweet smile. “Thanks.”

Finn mumbled a reply along the lines of “You’re welcome”, and headed over to the Twi’lek medic. He thought of Rose’s earlier confession. That she loved him. She’d even kissed him before losing consciousness. As much as he liked Rose, the memory made him cringe. He wanted to be her friend, nothing more, and he didn’t want to complicate their relationship. Now he felt oddly awkward and self-conscious around her, knowing that she had romantic feelings for him, feelings that he didn’t reciprocate. Both of them were acting like the kiss had never happened. 

Maybe that was for the best.

“Excuse me?” Finn said politely to Koyi’rha, who was speaking to Lieutenant Connix. The Twi’lek glanced up, and he continued, “My friend Rose Tico---the one in the cot over there---she says she needs bacta.”

Koyi’rha nodded. “Yes, of course.” She started to rummage through her bag, and pulled out a syringe. As she did so, Kaydel nodded at Finn respectfully, and he did the same towards her. The medic got up, brushed off her trousers, and headed back towards the bed-ridden mechanic. Finn followed, and sat down next to Rose. He watched with concern as she rolled back her sleeve, and gripped the sheet, her face contorting as the needle entered her forearm. It was quickly over, though, and the penetration wound didn’t even bled.

Rose rubbed her arm gingerly, wincing. She murmured her thanks to Koyi’rha and laid back, exhaling. That was when he heard a groan. Finn looked down to see Rey, rubbing her eyes and arching her back in a stretch. She blinked up at Finn. “How long was I out?”

Finn shrugged. “I just woke up myself, but considering you’d just woken up before I went to sleep…”

“I’m just tired,” Rey said, her tone both sheepish and defensive. “And super nauseous.”

“You getting space-sick?” Finn joked teasingly. 

Rey didn’t respond, simply inquiring, “Do you think the medic will have some pills that can settle my stomach?”

Finn honestly had no clue. He told her to go check, and Rey got up and wandered in that direction. Finn was just about to settle down when something caught his eye. The bacta syringe was still by the now-sleeping Rose’s bedside. Quietly, he picked it up, being careful not to touch the needle, and started to walk. He was quickly interrupted by Kaydel, who stepped in front of him. “Any news from General Organa?”

Confused, Finn shook his head. “Wouldn’t she tell you first?” he asked, bewildered.

Her lips curled into the beginnings of a sad smile. “After the whole mutiny incident, I apparently need to prove that I’m trustworthy before I can get back in the loop. I was hoping she told you something.”

“Oh. Well, she didn’t.” Finn replied. 

Kaydel’s gaze traced the outlines of the ship, and she stared longingly at the blur of light that shot past the window. “The Resistance might as well be a flame on Hoth at this point. What hope do we have of survival?” Finn opened his mouth to respond, but Kaydel frowned at his hand, squinting. “Is that a syringe?”

“Yeah, Koyi’rha left it behind.” Finn gestured towards Rose’s cot. “Which reminds me; I’ve probably contracted several hundred diseases by touching this thing, so I better return it fast.” He didn’t wait for a reply, walking to the other side of the ship. Curiously, he didn’t find Koyi’rha at her duffle bag. Not quite knowing how to dispose of a used syringe, he clutched it in a loose grip and looked around. He quickly spotted her conversing in a private corner with a horrified-looking Rey, who had dropped some sort of scanner on the floor.

“This has to be a mistake!” she exclaimed as Finn approached, not noticing her friend. “It---it isn’t possible! I … I haven’t even…”

“My machines don’t lie.” Koyi’rha replied, equal parts bewildered and annoyed. 

“In that case, your machines are bullshit.” Rey stormed off with little more than a glance in Finn’s direction. Koyi’rha stared after her for a moment, then turned to Finn.

“Ah, yes, thank you,” the medic said warmly, as if nothing had just happened. She took the syringe and tossed it into a nearby biohazard container. “Yes, I’ve been an absolute wreck since we evacuated D’Qar. Misplacing everything … it’s just been so stressful.”

“What’s got Rey so upset?” Finn wondered aloud.

Koyi’rha hesitated. “It’s her business,” she answered cautiously, bending down to pick up the scanner Rey had dropped. Finn barely caught a glimpse of it, but he was able to make out a single word, one that sent dread creeping up his spine:

**Positive.**


	3. Chapter 3

Breathlessly, Rey scrambled towards the back of the Millenium Falcon. She pushed through the small horde of Resistance personale, ignoring the odd looks thrown her way. Her heart pounded hard against her ribcage as she pressed herself against the far wall and closed her eyes, whispering under her breath.  
“Are you okay?” Rey opened one eye and found herself looking at a puzzled face. Finn. When Rey didn’t respond, he pressed, “So it is medical? Did you get a diagnosis? Because whatever it is, we can take care of it. We may not have much medical supplies, but we do have a decent supply of bacta. It’ll be taken care of.”

Rey shook her head, struggling not to choke from the panic. “Not this.”

Finn frowned. “I can’t think of a single stomach issue that can’t be fixed by bacta. I know medicine may have been hard to come by on Jakku, and maybe any sickness at all was a death sentence, but it’s not like that anymore.”

Rey glared at her friend. “I know that!” she snapped. In fact, it was completely true. Once, a nearby pack of scavengers had caught some odd sickness that caused bloody-coughing fits. None of them had been able to scrape together enough junk for even a drop of medicine, and they all died. She’d hidden in her meager shelter for three days, terrified of getting the sickness, surviving on a single cup of water. She hadn’t even reached adolescence at the time.

But that was not what was on her mind right now. 

Finn backed up, raising his hands above his head with an apologetic expression. Rey huffed, crossing her arms. “I’m sorry for lashing out,” she muttered. “It’s just…”

“Just what?”

Rey hesitated, then burst out, “Well, according to the machine, I’m pregnant.”

Finn opened and closed his mouth in shock. “W-What?” he stammered, bewildered. He let out a nervous laugh. “Either you’ve been hiding something from us, or that machine is worth jack shit.”

“Hopefully the latter,” Rey said bluntly. Another wave of nausea overcame her, and she hugged her stomach. “Actually,” she amended. “Definitely the latter. The most I’ve ever done with a man is hold hands, and even that…” She shook her head. “I’m so confused.” 

“Are you sure?” Finn pressed. When Rey gave him a hard look, he shuffled his feet with embarrassment, then continued, “Like, have you been drunk at all over the past few weeks? Or otherwise intoxicated?”

Rey stepped away from him with round eyes, indignant. “No!”

“Have you gotten your period?” Finn asked. Rey shot him a hazel glare, and he shrugged. “Oh, okay, this is awkward. I’ll, um, I’ll stop now.”

“Please do.” Rey sighed, staring blankly into the distance. She felt Finn watching her every move, and tried not to show how utterly frightened she was. She was not pregnant. There was no way. It was physically impossible. 

“I’ll just ignore this for now,” Rey murmured, half to herself. “The machine must be faulty.” Beside her, Finn nodded slowly, unable to hide his doubt from her, though she sensed that he was trying for her sake. 

She knew that these sort of machines weren’t known to make mistakes, but the Resistance was in rough financial shape even before losing so many men, so maybe this was the only thing they could afford. A crapshoot doctor and her equally awful diagnosing machine. 

Still, she couldn’t stop the trembling of her entire body, nor could she prevent the reeling of her mind. She certainly couldn’t ignore the possibility of another life growing inside of her. And most frighteningly of all, where it came from. If the machine was right--- and she prayed silently that it wasn’t---that raised even more questions. The last thing Rey needed right now was to be responsible for someone else in a time like this.

Determinedly, she tried to push the notion out of her mind. Changing the subject, she said to Finn, “Whatever planet we’re heading towards, if there’s any sentient population, then I’ll look for Force sensitives.” 

Finn arched his eyebrows, faintly surprised. Then he nodded, comprehending. “That makes sense,” he mused. “But how will you locate them?”

“I … haven’t quite worked that part out yet,” she admitted. “But the auras surrounding these people, they’re different. I might be able to sense the more powerful ones, since they stick out the most. As for the others,” she said with a quiet, resigned sigh. “I don’t know. I’d ask the General for assistance, but she’s got enough on her mind as it is.”

Finn remained quiet for a long moment. Rey looked at him questioningly, tilting her head, and he cleared his throat. “You’re barely trained, no offense,” he pointed out. “How are you going to teach these people to master their powers in time to face off against Kylo Ren?”

“Who said anything about teaching?” Rey scoffed, then grinned sardonically, her eyes glittering. “No, I was thinking of something more along the lines of a study group, as it were.”

“A study group,” Finn echoed thoughtfully. He deepened his voice and declared in an exaggerated, dramatic tone, “Lesson number one! How to stop loving people, because if you love people you’re a Sith, apparently.” He laughed, doubling over at his own joke, but Rey didn’t. She merely clicked her tongue, deep in thought. 

“I’m not adopting that philosophy,” Rey said quietly, seriously. Her eyes flickered upwards to meet Finn’s. “Luke was right about one thing. The Jedi were flawed. Things need to change, and I believe that people should be at liberty to love whomever they choose to love.” She shrugged, wincing as she suddenly felt her stomach bubble with an almost acidic sensation. “That could either make things better or worse.”

Finn dipped his head slowly. His brow furrowed with concern as he saw her pained expression, but she shook him off. “I’m fine, I’m fine,” she insisted. She rested her face in her hands, her eyes narrowing to slits. “I just hope that this stupid bellyache goes away soon.” She got up, nodding politely to her friend. “If you’ll excuse me…” With that, Rey swept out of the room and into the next, where she stood by the wall, watching two men play an intense game of dejarik, with a few of their companions goading them on. Her lips cracked into a smile as she spectated silently, forgetting about her aches and pains.

 

On the planet of Vynandra, a woman of about sixty stood at her window, watching the storm from inside the safety of her home. She watched as tiny, sparkling shards of glass pounded the pavement, adding to the countless indentations and scars left by previous storms. Vynandra was a beautiful planet, but the only ones who lived here were paupers and criminals. Not even the First Order was willing to set foot here. Whenever one of the three moons became full, it rained glass. Anyone unfortunate enough to be caught in a storm would be shredded to death instantaneously.

The woman sighed and drew her curtains. She had a graceful air, a once-beautiful face that had been weathered by age and stress alike. The woman conducted herself like royalty, although she’d grown up on the streets. Her brown hair, streaked with white, was tied back in a practical bun. She withdrew into the meager excuse for a kitchen, then froze as one of the devices on her desk whirred to life. Cautiously, the woman tiptoed over, to find a red transmission notice. She hesitated, then put it through with the press of a button. 

“This is General Organa of the Resistance,” the transmission declared. The woman froze, recognizing the voice even before the speaker introduced herself. It was a voice she thought she’d never hear again, let alone in such a desperate tone. “Years ago you worked as an undercover spy for the rebellion, using your mastery of espionage and combat to stay alive. There’s no one better than you at locating resources for both friend and foe. Which is why we need your help.” 

Leia took a deep breath, obviously composing herself. The woman listened intently, intrigued, as she continued, “The fight against the terrorist organization known as the First Order has left the Republic decimated and the Resistance crippled. We need help in locating support, both in free and conquered systems. We need money, and all the ships and guns we can carry. We need to know where to find all of them. Can you locate these for us? For the galaxy?”

The woman, though stunned, didn’t even hesitate before replying, “It would be an honor, General.”

She could almost imagine Leia’s grateful smile through the comlink. “Thank you, Qi’ra. Already you’ve done the galaxy a service.”


	4. Chapter 4

If she were to be honest to herself, Rey should’ve seen this coming.

Of course, the Force would choose to connect their minds now, while she was covered in nothing but a dirty towel, shivering and dripping in the tiny bathroom, her hair slick with water. There he was, close enough that she could feel his breath on her forehead. She wanted to run from his devouring gaze, but she couldn’t exactly emerge half-nude in front of the other officers and her friends.

Trembling, Rey pressed herself against the wall. “Please go,” she whispered, almost beggingly. “I can’t do this now.”

“I don’t exactly have a say in the matter, either,” Kylo pointed out. “In case you haven’t noticed.”

Rey opened her mouth to respond, but she was cut off by the sound of someone knocking on the door, yelling, “Five minutes have passed! There’s a few dozen of us and one shower, so get moving!”

“Sorry!” Rey responded, shifting guiltily. She turned back to face Kylo with a sharp glare. His gaze traced the edges of her face, and she saw something flicker in his dark eyes. Her heart pounding hard against her ribcage, she hugged the towel closer to her chest with a small wince---already it had been used by several Resistance members and was rather counterproductive in terms of drying her---and huffed. She snapped indignantly, “Well? What do you want?”

He said nothing for several moments, which somehow unnerved her even more. Desperately, Rey tried to reach out and mentally sever the link between them, but she found that she couldn’t make a dent in it. After a seemingly endless stretch of silence, he said in a quiet voice, “I want you, Rey.”

Rey opened and closed her mouth in shock, blinking rapidly. She tried to utter a reply but was too bewildered to even say a word. “W-What do you mean?” she stammered, breathless, afraid of the answer. 

“You know full well what I mean.” Kylo took another step forward, until she could feel his body heat on her bare skin. He reached out with an ungloved hand, and brushed her watery cheek with his fingers in an uncharacteristically gentle matter. The touch sent shockwaves through her body. Of warning. Of anticipation. Rey said nothing, staring up at him blankly as he continued, “You are, without a doubt, the most beautiful thing to grace this galaxy.”

Rey leaned away from him, suddenly terrified of what he might do or say to her. “I don’t suppose it’s a coincidence that you decided to confess this to me while I’m half-naked?”

The corners of his mouth lifted, and he let out a chuckle. “I’ll admit that it certainly helps.” He extended his arm and put a hand against the wall, pinning her. “I want you.”

Goosebumps started to rise on her arms as she drank his scent. She felt dizzy, euphoria and terror alike coursing through her veins. This was unhealthy. Her eyes flickered upwards to meet his, and the air between them crackled with tension. “I wanted Ben Solo,” she murmured, trying not to breathe too deeply. Becoming more decisive, Rey gritted her teeth, growling, “Ben Solo is _dead_!” 

Kylo’s malevolent gaze hardened. “You know I can take whatever I want.” His breathing was becoming more ragged. 

“And you know that I don’t give a _damn_ about what you want,” Rey retorted. Letting out a small yell, she pushed hard against his chest. He just smirked at her, not budging, but then Rey soon found herself pushing air. She slipped on the slick tile and fell on her rear. Groaning, Rey looked up, allowing herself a sigh of relief. He was gone.

Gingerly, she rubbed her lower back, which ached with an intensity she could barely weather. Rey remembered all of those waiting for a turn in the shower, and hastily got dressed, wearing a simple gray frock with white bandage wrappings. The fabric made contact with her moist skin and darkened, the cloth becoming waterlogged. Rey didn’t even bother to tie back her hair, which currently hung in loose, sopping strands around her shoulder blades, and exited the shower, murmuring her apologies to those in line. She sat down, wincing as that action just made the pain in her tailbone throb. Still, she was thankful that the nausea she’d experienced earlier had passed. 

“Is it weird?” A voice made her flinch, and she turned to see Finn settling down next to her. 

She frowned. “Hm?”

“Showering.” When she gave him a quizzical look, he amended hastily, “You’ve never experienced rain before, right?”

“I did on Ahch-To,” Rey replied. She thought for a moment, of how she’d emerged from the Falcon to find water pouring freely from the sky. She wondered if it ever ran out, like it did on Jakku. Standing with the spray hitting her skin was blissful, even if she knew that it was actually quite mundane. “And it’s not weird. It’s…” She trailed off, struggling to find the word she needed. After a few moments, she shrugged, “I don’t know. It’s certainly something.”

Rey ran her fingers through her hair, her hands instinctively finding the parts and weaving the strands to create three buns, the hairstyle she’d worn for years, in hope of someday gaining her parents’ recognition. So it took effort to restrain herself, and to just let it loose.

She cupped her face in her hands and sighed. What would happen, next time the Force decided to link her mind to Kylo’s? His earlier intensity had frightened her beyond imagination. She sighed to herself, looking up only at the sound of Poe calling a briefing.

 

Prior to this, General Organa had warned Poe that he was only back in the commander position because there was no one else left to lead. She’d told him that it was a job for an admiral, but that he was the only one suited for the job. Once, he would’ve been offended, but now he understood completely.

The remaining pilots were clustered around him. There were only six of them left now, not even enough for a single squadron. Although none of them were dressed in their pilot jumpsuits, Poe saw several of them clutching their dusted helmets like lifelines. 

“General Organa has located a First Order research facility.” he reported. The pilots exchanged looks, murmuring uneasily to one another as he continued, “Apparently they’re researching ways to artificially inject midi-chlorians into non-Force-sensitives, in order to gift them with Force abilities.”

He let that sink in. Gasps of shock arose from the crowd, and a voice called, “I thought midi-chlorian injection was impossible!” That was Rose, who had been listening from afar, still curled in her cot. She was visibly stunned. “They’ve been trying that for thousands of years! How is it that they’ve succeeded now?”

“Supreme Leader Snoke took an interest in midi-chlorian manipulation,” Poe replied, crossing his arms with a frown. “That combined with hard science has given them a boost.” He glanced briefly at a nearby hologram. “We don’t know exactly how far they’ve progressed, but reportedly they have made some potentially groundbreaking advancements.”

“This is game changing.” Rey shouldered her way into the meager crowd with a troubled expression. Everyone turned to look at her, since she was the token Force-sensitive. “If everyone were able to access the Force, or even a controlled population for that matter, the war between light and dark would so much more devastating---which is saying something.”

“Quite right.” Poe dipped his head in acknowledgement of her words. He studied the battle-hardened faces of his fellow pilots. “As most of you should have learned in science class during your youth, midi-chlorians, contrary to popular belief, are an indicator of Force potential, not the source of it.”

“So, why is it they’re utilizing these things?” Cyle Momorti, a bald Y-Wing pilot, asked confusedly. “How would that even affect anything?”

“That’s the problem, Lieutenant,” Poe said with a click of his tongue. “All we know is that this the method they’re using, and that it seems to be working. We also know that this data is being stored in a research facility located on Jvante. It’s so confidential that not even the top military personnel seem to be aware of it. Thus, the data remains undistributed and concentrated in a single system.”

The pilots muttered to one another under their breath. A Lorrdian woman called Bria Haddes frowned, not even bothering to disguise her suspicion. “With all due respect, sir, that’s not much to go on. And going forward, the General has initiated a critical-only protocol. Only missions of paramount importance are to be launched. We don’t have the resources for anything else.”

A gunner named Warren Najar glared at Bria. “Didn’t you hear the man?” he demanded, flabbergasted. “For all we know, in a few months the entire stormtrooper army could be gifted with these abilities! Even if each one had a fraction of a Sith’s power, it would be the end of us all. Not even the Jedi would’ve been able to stand up to such a threat.” He turned to face Rey, who flinched at the sudden intensity in his expression. “Rey, you know the Force better than any of us. Could a Jedi stand up to something like that?”

“No,” she answered glumly, shaking her head. “Not even a Skywalker could stand up to something like that.”

“And the First Order is helmed by a Skywalker,” Koyi’rha murmured, her blue-violet eyes rounding with realization. 

“So are we.” Poe said, nodding to the General. Leia raised her chin, although Poe caught a glimmer of grief in her eyes, before she masked it with something more professional. He shoved a hand into his pocket. “I assure you, Captain Haddes, this mission may very well affect the remainder of the war, and so much more than that. You know about what happened when the clone troopers were born. Do we really want the enemy to get their hands in something so much more powerful?”

“Of course not!” Bria sounded shocked and slightly offended at what he was implying. “It’s just that we have so little resources to waste and hardly any information.”

“She has a point, Commander,” Kaydel pointed out in a sharp voice. Poe raised his eyebrows, faintly surprised to hear one of his most trusted officers speaking against him. _Don’t think of it like that,_ he chided himself. _For the love of all the gods in the galaxy, don’t act like the enemy!_ So he listened intently as she continued, “All of the pilots have multiple roles. Flight Officer  
Munroe, you work as a droid technician. Captain Haddes, you’re a ground trooper and trained in hand-to-hand.”

“That’s right,” the pilot reaffirmed proudly. “I’m an Endor veteran.”

“Even Rose Tico, who technically isn’t even a pilot, worked as one during Crait, while our numbers were so low.” Her face cracked into a small, if sad smile at the lieutenant’s words. Kaydel pointed at the youngest pilot, a petrified Togruta boy whose montrals hadn’t even grown all the way. “And how can we forget our cadet, who is so skilled with technology?” He grinned shyly.

“All of that is well and good, but so easy to lose.” She slammed her fist into her palm. “There are so few of us left…” She shook her head, melancholy and regretful. “I … I’m sorry, Commander. I can’t agree to this mission. There are too many “ifs” and “buts”.”

Poe dipped his head understandingly. “I appreciate the input, lieutenant. In fact, the General is equally divided on what course of action we oughta take. So she proposed a vote.” He clapped his hands together. “All those in favor of destroying the base via airstrike, raise your hands.” To his dismay, only two pilots and seven officers raised their hands. In his peripheral vision, he noticed Rey tentatively raising her hand, only to hastily lower it, her eyes darting around the freighter. Although the organization’s stance was clear, he had to ask, “And those against?” Everyone else raised their hands, and Poe knew he had to respect their decision. Otherwise he was no better than General Hux.

“Very well,” he said, actually managing to keep the regret out of his voice. In the background, Leia smiled at him, her gaze warm. As she swept to the front of the ship, he caught a glimmer of pride in her eyes. He returned her smile, before dismissing the meeting and heading over to Finn, who was sitting by Rose’s bedside. As he neared, Poe realized that he was telling her a story.

“When I was eight years old, in stormtrooper training, I became friends with this girl. EE-0011 was her name. We called her Elvie. She told my squad that she secretly had the Force, and would brag about it nonstop. She claimed to be the daughter of a Sith lord, and we believed her!” Finn chuckled, but Poe could tell that the memory was more bittersweet than anything else. “It wasn’t until my … my friend Nines asked her to prove that she had powers, and the little bitch gave up.”

Rather than amused, Rose looked intrigued. “They didn’t give you names?” she asked slowly, her eyes rounding. Her voice was breathless. “How did you get yours?”

Finn and Poe exchanged a knowing look. “Actually,” Finn said, grinning. “Dameron here gave me my name.” Rose stared at Poe in awe.

“I didn’t know that.” Poe looked up to see Rey approaching them, her hair still wet and her clothes clinging to her skin. She clasped a hand over her mouth, the corners of her eyes lifting ever so slightly as she grinned gleefully. “By R’iia, that is so sweet!”

Rose frowned at the odd expression, but Poe assumed it was exclusive to Jakku. The injured woman nestled deeper into her cot with a small grimace, then looked eagerly to Finn. “What happened to her?”

Finn’s face fell and his expression darkened. Rose noticed immediately and looked like she regretted speaking at all, but he merely shrugged and said, “In our first battle, not long ago, she was killed.”

“Your first battle…” Rey murmured, then she inhaled sharply. “Jakku?” 

Finn nodded, clearly trying to hide his grief---and failing miserably. Heck, Poe just wanted to give the guy a hug. “Some bastard shot her in the arm and the beam passed through her chest. I tried to save her, but she…” He shook his head. “She died. Just like that. She left a smear of blood on my visor. The worst part is, whoever did it was completely justified.”

“Oh, Finn,” Rose gasped, and squeezed his wrist reassuringly. Rey looked as stunned as Poe felt, and neither of them said anything as Finn continued, “I know it must be treason to grieve for those comrades, but I just can’t help it.”

Poe placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and Finn looked up, desolate. It hurt him to see the former stormtrooper so pained. “It’s not treason,” he reassured his friend. “In fact, I’d be rather disgusted if you didn’t have a bond with your squadmates. You were raised together---or at least, what qualifies for raised in this context.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Rey said, shooting him a grateful glance. She kneeled down beside Rose to get eye-level with Finn. “You’re allowed to miss people from your past. Despite myself, despite everything, I---” She cut herself off as everyone turned to look at her, tensed. “Well ... I can sympathize with your feelings.”

Poe said nothing, only removing his hand from Finn’s shoulder. For whatever reason, he did not like the sight of Rose clutching his hand. It wasn’t his business, but he didn’t like it at all. To his relief, she coughed and pulled her hand away.

“Since the mission to Jvante was aborted, we’re redirecting our course to Vynandra,” Poe reported, off-topic. All of them stared at him incredulously. 

“Vynandra?” Finn repeated, shocked. “Vynandra. Great. Of course. That place is even worse than Ja---” Rey glared at him, and he amended, “Isn’t that the planet with the tendency to shred whomever happens to be outside?”

Rey, who apparently didn’t know of this planet, gaped at him. She hugged her arms gingerly as Poe said, “Yes. We’ll be there tomorrow. We’ll park the Falcon in a hangar so it doesn’t get damaged and we’ll meet with this mysterious ally.” 

Finn groaned and buried his face in his hands. “Just our luck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the midi-chlorian stuff. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
